Un año impredecible en Hogwarts
by Kgos
Summary: El Expreso se retrasa...Atacan los dementotes...los de 1° grado cometen un tremendo error...Snape no dará pociones pero seguirá en Hogwarts como...Un amor inesperado surgirá este año... Quidditch... un espía en Hogwarts... ACTUALIZADO! 2 CAP!
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: La avería del Expreso de Hogwarts  
  
Dumbledore esperaba en su despacho esperando al profesor de pociones mientras recogía un delicado hilo plateado de su pensadero y le daba la espalda a la puerta principal  
  
-¿Me mando usted llamar, Director?-Pregunto Snape al llegar  
  
-Si, Severus quería que... -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y al verlo paró- Por Dios Hombre ¿que te paso? Te ves muy mal trecho- Lucía unas ojeras enormes y verduscas.  
  
-Nada –  
  
-Cuéntame ¿que no somos amigos?-le dijo el dijo el director que se había levantado de su escritorio y la daba una palmada en la espalda  
  
-El único que tengo –contesto incomodo el maestro- bueno –dio un largo suspiro-No he dormido, me hizo una serie de pruebas... –un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo- todavía no confía en mi. No se...es como si no quisiera matarme, como si se resistiera. Temo que me hagan lo mismo que a Moddy, ya sabes lo de hacerse...hoy contrabajos y tuve tiempo de bañarme y de rasurarme...  
  
-Bueno, no tienes de que quejarte...-la puerta se volvió a abrir y Minerva Mcgonagall entró y dio un respingo al ver a Snape.  
  
-Bueno cambiando de tema lo que quería pedirte Severus es que dentro de una semana vayas a King's Cross y que tomes el expreso y vigiles a Harry -al ver la cara que puso Snape, añadió –Bueno si quieres no lo tomes como un favor, tómalo como una misión para la orden.  
  
-Esta bien, pero cuando llegue a Hogwarts para prevenir usurpación, en cuanto te vea te diré que: -"Minerva esta noche luce espléndidamente hermosa"-  
  
Mcgonagall se les quedo viendo sin entender lo que habían dicho y en cuanto salio Snape la voz de Dumbledore resonó en el despacho:  
  
-Solo es para verificar si cuando llegue a Hogwarts sigue siendo el mismo –explicó- Ya sabes lo que paso con Ojo Loco y todo lo de la poción multijugos, etc.  
  
-Pero...-empezó Mcgonagall-  
  
--  
  
Una semana después Harry había llegado tan temprano a la estación King's Cross así que tranquilamente y con tiempo de sobra se dirigió al anden 9 3/4.  
  
Al llegar este estaba absolutamente vació así que subió al expreso y acomodo sus cosas en el penúltimo compartimiento. Harry no sabia que hacer así que salio a tomar una pequeña caminata. Antes de que llegara algún otro estudiante pudo ver como 2 brujos (bastantes desiguales) encapuchados a los cuales no les pudo ver el rostro se dirigían discutiendo hacia los andenes muggles.  
  
-Solo vinieron a ver en que condiciones esta el Tren- dijo un brujo que debía ser el maquinista-  
  
-Harry ,Harry –grito Neville que se encontraba junto con su abuela –¡Me han comprado otra varita!  
  
-Si la Rompes de nuevo- dijo su abuela, fulminándolo con la mirada –Tendrás que aprender a hacer magia usando el dedo.  
  
Neville trago saliva,se despidió de su abuela y dejo sus cosas junto las de Harry,poco a poco empezaron a llegar mas estudiantes ,Harry solo se limitaba a verlos por la ventanilla de su compartimiento.  
  
Al cuarto para las 11 llego Ron , su hermana y por último alas 11 en punto llego Hermione un poco desvelada y preocupada por si por las prisas hubiera olvidado algo importante.  
  
Ahora Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban esperando juntos que el Expreso de Hogwarts por fin empezara la marcha por que llevaba 20 minutos de retraso Neville, Ginny y Luna habían dejado el compartimiento.  
  
Aquel verano había sido muy bueno para Harry(en lo que cabe), aun le dolia lo de Sirius todavia no lo habia superado pero no iba a mostrar debilidad frente a los dursleys o algun miembro del colegio; había aprobado satisfactoriamente sus TIMOS y su indeseable familia muggle no lo había molestado en todo el verano. Ron había crecido un poco mas y según el había entrenado Quidditch todo el verano para mejorar sus técnicas, también (como era de esperarse) Hermione había aprobado y ahora estaba recostada por que no había dormido mucho puesto que había viajado toda la noche (por fin se le había hecho ir a Bulgaria).Además todo el mundo mágico estaba loco aunque Voldemort ni sus mortifagos no habían hecho aparición alguna después de que el Ministerio de Magia aceptaron su regreso.  
  
El retraso del Expreso era totalmente una incógnita que a Harry y a Ron no les interesaba tratar y mucho menos a Hermione. Harry se había asomado por la ventana para mirar a la cantidad de estudiantes que bajaban del tren para poder respirar un poco de aire, puesto que hacia un calor infernal y si a eso se le agrega que casi todos los vagones estaban llenos era insoportable.  
  
-Te apuesto que esta soñando con Krum –dijo Ron de repente. Harry al voltearse se dio contra el marco de la ventana y miro a Ron mirando embobado a Hermione. Mientras se sobaba la frente miro detenidamente y "si Ron tenia toda la razón de mirarla de esa manera esta hermosa" pensó.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Ron!- se oyó la voz de Neville- Bajen, supongo que debe de ser como un horno allí adentro ¿no?-dijo una vez que estos habían asomado por la ventana.  
  
-Pero... y Hermione- dijeron a unísono Harry y Ron  
  
-No creo que le pase nada –intervino Ginny  
  
-Esta bien – dijo al fin Ron y su compañero lo siguió.  
  
Ya abajo todos estaban arremolinados en el anden y era como un partido de fútbol americano en el cual algunos salían lastimados puesto que unos corrían en la multitud y empujaban a los mas pequeños y estos si tenían suerte eran ayudados por alguien evitando así su caída.  
  
-Ron no crees que era un poco mas soportable el compartimiento –dijo Harry mientras recogía lo que quedaba de sus lentos que entre todo el relajo se los habían tirado al suelo.  
  
-Si creo que si –contestó  
  
Pero en ese momento salieron los encargados de expreso y los hicieron subir a ocupar de nuevo sus lugares; al tratar de subir al vagón algo paso por el costado de Harry que casi lo hace caer de bruces.  
  
- No estorbes cara rajada -dijo alguien que arrastraba las palabras. Draco Malfoy subía con una cara extremadamente malévola al vagón.  
  
-¿Qué ha dicho tu padre sobre los Malfoy?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Nada, sobre ellos no quiere ni tocar el tema- contestó el pelirrojo  
  
Cuando volvieron al compartimiento en el cual su amiga se encontraba dormida por poco y se infartan. Otra persona aparte de Hermione se encontraba allí y no era un estudiante y tampoco era del agrado de Harry y mucho menos de Ron. Sentado junto a la ventana se encontraba Severus Snape.  
  
Este lucia su cara color cetrina aun mas aterrorizante de lo común, pareciera que no se hubiera rasurado y dormido en semanas y su pelo grasiento estaba mas largo de lo normal.  
  
-¿Pero que hace usted aquí?-se le escapó a Ron  
  
-Voy a Hogwarts –contesto mas fríamente de lo normal volviéndose hacia Ron – ¿no lo ve Weasley?  
  
-Si pero...-  
  
-Ron cállate y siéntate –le susurro al oído Harry  
  
-¿Qué?-contesto Ron también en un susurro. Snape se volvió hacia la ventana pero Harry estaba seguro que escuchaba hasta el más mínimo susurro así que quiso terminar rápido y entendible.  
  
-Hermione-  
  
Así que ambos se sentaron apretadamente flanqueando a la muchacha dejándole todo un asiento completo a Snape  
  
A los 2 minutos de haber empezado la marcha se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y aparecieron Neville, Luna y Ginny los cuales se pararon en seco al ver a Snape y dijeron de manera automática: "Compartimiento equivocado" se dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron.  
  
Al poco rato empezó a lloviznar y pronto se desato una tormenta que parecía diluvio y como precaución el tren iba tan lento que hasta la más lenta de las tortugas le adelantaba, por lo cual llevaban una hora o más de retraso, el sol empezaba a ocultarse.  
  
Hermione estaba hecha un ovillo junto con Croosanks (no ocupaban todo el asiento) lo cual permitía a Ron y Harry sentarse decentemente, aunque Ron iba en parte sentado sobre Harry.  
  
Por otro lado Snape estaba casi en el mismo estado de Hermione cabeceaba y cuando estaba apunto de dormirse azotaba contra la ventana y volvía a quedarse inmóvil ante el paisaje mirando a quien sabe donde de seguro para no verle la cara a Harry.  
  
Después de una 1 o 2 horas Ron no pudo aguantar más y rompió el silencio.  
  
-Harry voy con Ginny –dijo el pelirrojo – Compermiso –se levanto y salio del compartimiento.  
  
-Así Harry pudo sentarse cómodamente y como no tenía nada que hacer empezó a tratar de arreglar sus lentes.  
  
-Dame eso Potter – por fin habló Snape, pero Harry se quedo paralizado - ¡Que me los des!-Harry estiro la mano hasta donde Snape pudo alcanzar los lentes.-Me sorprende que hallas pasado el TIMO de encantamientos según me han dicho, No puedes hacer un hechizo tan simple como este:  
  
-¡Oculus Reparo! – y la estructura de los lentes volvió a su forma habitual y poco a poco los cristales fueron reparados. Pronto sus lentes estaban como nuevos.  
  
Toma – Harry se acerco a cogerlos y en ese momento el Tren freno, Snape por poco cae sobre Hermione que se despertó, el mismo Croosanks había salido disparado hacia el profesor de pociones arañándole la cara y cuando este pudo deshacerse del felino salto hacia la cara de Harry.  
  
-¿Qué paso?- preguntó la muchacha que el ver con detenimiento al hombre que estaba con ellos quedo asombrada por que Snape más que un hombre parecía un zombi.  
  
-El Expreso ha tenido algunos problemas –contesto Snape- y supongo que hemos frenado de emergencia, por que aun no hemos llegado a Hogsmeade.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Iré a ver cual fue tal emergencia-dijo y se fue  
  
-¿Que estaba haciendo Snape aquí? –pregunto Hermione  
  
-Viajando a Hogwarts –contesto el muchacho- bueno esa fue su versión  
  
- Pero...¿Por que por este medio? No puede aparecerse-  
  
-¿Qué no has leído historia de Hogwarts?-la imito Harry- no sabes que en Hogwarts no se puede uno desaparecer y aparecer así como así...-  
  
-Por dios Harry ¡Cállate!, me refiero a aparecerse en Hogsmeade, Hogwarts no que da lejos de ahí.-  
  
-Bueno es que no lo viste detenidamente, estaba muy demacrado y débil-  
  
-Bueno tienes razón Harry. Cambiando de tema Harry ¿Dónde están los demás?  
  
-Bueno ¿quien crees que desearía viajar con Snape?- dijo Harry  
  
-¿Tu? ¿Por qué te quedaste?  
  
-Tu estabas aquí, no podía... no podíamos dejarte sola -contesto Harry y la muchacha lo miro de una forma extraña-Ron también estaba aquí hasta que se fastidio.  
  
- Y no fue una pérdida total, mira –le enseño los anteojos- estaban destrozados y como se me olvido el hechizo...se hartó y lo hizo por mí.  
  
-Se te Olvido?–pregunto perpleja Hermione-  
  
-Ya bueno errar es de humanos, hasta los magos cometen errores Hermione –contestó- y Snape me empezó a decir "Potter no puedo creer que pasaras encantamientos.... "  
  
--  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que diablos este tren no esta en marcha?-Dijo Severus Snape  
  
-Profesor ¿que hace usted aquí?-pregunto el maquinista. Este era un brujo anciano y con muy poca carne entre la piel y los huesos. Era con quien Harry había hablado por la mañana.  
  
-Dígame por que esta cosa no esta en marcha- vocifero Snape mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba amenazadoramente.  
  
-Este...este... no hay suficiente energía mágica, el experto que dijo que alguien o algo había provocado la fuga y que la energía que teníamos sería la suficiente como para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade-contesto  
  
-Muy bien, pero ahora quiero saber ¿como era aquel hombre que le dijo eso?-  
  
-Era bajito, nariz puntiaguda y muy húmeda, como es que lo llamaron...si por que también iba acompañado de otro brujo más fornido el cual hacia todo el trabajo sucio como fue que lo llamo... ¿Cómo? ... así Peter si le dijo"Peter creo que aquí tienen una fuga"si... si eso le dijo.  
  
-¡Maldición! ¡Colagusano!- dijo entre dientes Snape  
  
-Disculpe ¿Quién dijo?-  
  
-No tenemos tiempo que perder vamos llevadme donde esta la fuga...si es quien creo es o lo que estoy pensando...-chasqueo la lengua- Bueno vamos...ande llevadme-gritó  
  
Entonces recorrieron todo los vagones hasta llegar al ultimo, que en verdad fue una proeza los pasillos estaban atascados de estudiantes y de vez en cuando el profesor mas odiado de Hogwarts no perdía la ocasión para empujar y golpear a cuanto estudiante se le interponía en su camino.  
  
-¿Quién es ese?-preguntaban los de nuevo ingreso.  
  
-Ese... ¿Snape? Si creo...que si es Snape-les contestaban los que ya lo conocían- es muy raro ver lo en ese estado y con barba.  
  
-¿A dónde ira?- pregunto Hermione cuando los dos hombres pasaron por donde se encontraban  
  
-No lo se –dijo Harry y asomando la cabeza del vagón y jalo a Hermione de la muñeca- ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a averiguarlo!...a lo mejor fue quien provoco...  
  
-O quien trata de componerlo- agregó Hermione -¿sabes Harry? Empiezas a hablar como el paranoico de Ron.  
  
-Bueno ¿vienes o te quedas? –  
  
-OK-dijo por fin la muchacha- Esta bien., Vamos.  
  
-Potter, Granger –una voz gélida los llamo. Snape estaba de nuevo en el compartimiento-Vengan conmigo  
  
-Pero... ¿Para que?-  
  
-Solo acompáñenme-y los miro con una mirada que helaba la sangre- Vengan y no hagan preguntas.  
  
Los 2 intercambiaron una mirada y tragaron saliva.  
  
El otro hombre los guió hasta el último vagón que se encontraba cerrado al llegar a la puerta el maquinista saco su varita y con un hechizo que era inaudible. La puerta se abrió y entraron en lugar que a Harry a primera vista le pareció como la casa de los gritos nada más que móvil. Todo estaba tirado no se parecía en absoluto al resto del tren.  
  
Cuando llegaron al final del vagón Snape rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco una botella que contenía un líquido (si se le puede llamar así ) con aspecto desagradable, pero que Harry pudo reconocer y por lo visto Hermione también por que se le acerco y le susurro al oído:  
  
-Poción Multijugos-  
  
Y ambos contemplaron como Snape si es que era el verdadero (por que en ese momento empezaron a sospechar sobre su identidad) tomaba el contenido del recipiente. 


	2. 2 Mortifagos y Dementores

**Capitulo 2**

**Mortifagos y Dementores**

¿Snape?...-Ron se había levantado inmediatamente después de ver a su querido profesor pasar por el compartimiento que compartía con su Hermana, Neville y Luna. – Pero el estaba con...-

¿Qué pasa Ron-

-Ginny, es que ahora veo todo bien claro...-Ron se había levantado y asomaba su cabeza por la puerta para observar como la grasosa cabellera de su profesor se habría paso entre la masa de estudiantes que abarrotaba el pasillo-Por eso el Tren freno tan bruscamente... Esto es una trampa para... capturar a Harry!

-Ron...- dijo Ginny con tono resignado dándole algunas débiles palmadas en la espalda-

-Hay que seguirlo- Ron se volvió a mirarlos¿Alguien?

-Yo te acompaño Ronald-Luna se levanto de un brinco y se acerco a la salida. Al no ver a nadie más dispuesto a acompañarlo se dirigió al compartimiento que ocupaban sus amigos.

Cuando por fin pudieron llegar vieron a Snape dándoles la espalda y viendo hacia la ventana con la vista perdida y ni Harry ni Hermione estaban en el compartimiento.

¿Qué les ha hecho-vociferó Ron y antes de que este pudiera darse la vuelta le había atacado dejándole inconsciente...

-Ron... Apuesto que ya querías hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Luna partiendo se de la risa, al oír eso a Ron se le dibujo una débil pero perceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

Luna se agacho para ver mejor a Snape tumbado en el piso y volvió junto a Ron.

-Pero no te preocupes-agregó al ver como el pelirrojo perdía su color al darse cuanta de lo que había hecho, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del muchacho- No se lo diré a nadie... será mejor que nos vayamos así culparan a otros de lo sucedido. Pero sabes hay algo que me sorprende-añadió cuando se alejaron lo suficiente- Lo que me sorprende es que Snape no puso resistencia...

-Si , si si...-dijo Ron vagamente-

-tal vez... no, mejor olvídalo, es algo loco- termino Luna mientras pensaba: "Tal vez aquel no era Snape" �?

Pero Luna no estaba tan equivocada después de todo...  
-

El hombre camino unos 2 metros con bastante normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada, Harry y Hermione tenían sus varitas listas para atacarle, pero para su sorpresa el hombre se apoyo en la pared de donde pudo para no caer, su pelo cambio, se decoloro y junto a la barba eran como absorbidos por su piel, la nariz se hacia un poco respingada y la túnica se rasgaba y holgaba un poco para dar paso a otro cuerpo.

El hombre se agarraba la cara como si quisiera arrancársela "Eso de cambiar de rostro (con lo feo que lo tiene) debe de ser le bastante doloroso" pensó Harry aun con la varita apuntándole mientras a su amiga le temblaba la mano. Rara vez se escuchaban algunos gemidos o gruñidos del profesor de pociones, al cabo de unos minutos este quedo hincado en el suelo apoyando sus manos en el suelo y con la mirada fija en el mismo, su respiración era bastante rápida y pareciera que no tuviera fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

El otro mago se le acerco para tratar de ayudarlo pero al momento de tocarle, Snape volteo y lo fulmino con su gélida mirada, si algo no había cambiado era aquello aunque ahora sus ojos eran de un color miel. El maquinista retrocedió pálido hasta caer de espaldas contra a un mueble todo polvoriento.

Snape se levanto haciendo un gran esfuerzo parecía desmoronarse, se encontraba muy cambiado su rostro era otro y a pesar de estar tan débil se mostraba un poco rosada. Los muchachos seguían sin apartar la vista de el y con sus varitas de le puntaban.

-Muévase -dijo al estar en pie por completo, dirigiéndose hacia al maquinista-Vamos guíeme hasta donde la fuga

El anciano asintió y tembloroso se acerco a Snape.

-Pero…- Susurro el anciano- No puedo, ya lo hemos pasado, estaba pensando que tal vez...

¿Qué- dijo en un susurro que helaba la sangre ¿Qué diablos...

-Lupin- dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo, esto tenia muy mala pinta –¿Por qué¿de que se trata todo esto-

-Potter, a ti no tengo por que darte ninguna explicación – dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente-pero aun así...- su voz era igual que antes aunque un dejo de cansancio estaba presente en ella-esto es... un disfraz.

-Pero por que Lupin, profesor-intervino Hermione, pero Snape se alejaba hacia una del as ventanas las cuales estaban cubiertas por cortinas desgastadas y polvorientas. Aparto una de ellas y vio como el paisaje era empañado por una densa tormenta. Se volvió y sin hacer caso a la muchacha se acerco al anciano.

-Ahora bien¿Cuál es su brillante Plan- le susurró a este-Harry nunca se hubiera imaginado los amenazadores gestos que podía adoptar la cara del Merodeador que comúnmente era amigable y pacifica.

-Bueno tan solo sígame, señor- dijo el anciano- además creo que el muchacho podrá estar más seguro en ese lugar, es casi impenetrable y usted lo sabe.

Si el lo sabia pero ahora lo que le preocupaba al Slytherin era ese casi y el hecho de que si el seria capaz de hacer lo que el hombre quería, lo haría todo el solo y si no llegaban a tiempo podría perder su vida..Se paso una mano por el cabello bateado de gris que en esos momentos lucia.

Harry no entendía nada y por lo tanto no se movió pero una preocupada Hermione le tomo de la muñeca y empezó a casi arrastrarlo hacia donde iba Snape. Después de unos pequeños forcejeos Hermione se rindió...

Snape se dirigía a abrir una puerta que había al final .

Al abrir esta una ráfaga de viento polvoriento, húmedo y helado entro haciendo que el hombre se tambaleara mientras era empujado hacia adentro y con gran dificultad trataba de cerrar la puerta, Hermione soltando a Harry corrió hacia el seguida del muchacho pero a un metro de su profesor se detuvieron y miraron aterrados, mientras el viento les golpeaba el rostro.

No era un paisaje encantador miles de sombras obscuras se arremolinaban a unos 100 metros de distancia del expreso y tan solo esperando una orden de algunos de los 10 mortifagos que les seguían. El sol estaba apunto de ocultarse por completo y teñía el cielo de leve color rojizo.

Harry se quedo paralizado, al igual que su amiga, su corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente ya había estado frente a una mayor numero de mortifagos pero ahora era diferente, todos corrían peligro no solo el. El expreso estaba detenido y en menos de 5 minutos los mortifagos llegarían... lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido puesto que la situación lo apremiaba

En cuanto Snape cerro la puerta, se dirigió hacia a Harry y Hermione, son solo 2 pasos los alcanzo , tomó a ambos del antebrazo y los jalo.

-Ya he comprendido lo que quería que hiciera- dijo mientras jalaba a los muchachos- y lo haré... –dicho esto se detuvo y puesto que sintió como la muchacha estaba apunto de desplomarse optó por soltar a Harry, apuntó su varita hacia el techo y de esta salió un chorro color violeta que hizo que hizo un agujero.

Harry al ver esto reaccionó y volvió a sujetar fuertemente su varita esperando lo que vendría a continuación. Snape hizo aparecer una escalera que se desplegó desde la boca del agujero hacia el piso formando unos pequeños escalones, se agachó, cargó a la muchacha y empezó a subir los escalones...

-Vamos Potter-gritó aun subiendo- Y Usted también MUEVASE- El maquinista asintió efusivamente y comenzó a subir detrás de Harry.

Severus Snape se sentía muy incomodo no recordaba cuando había cargado por ultima vez de esa forma a una persona y ahora no era el momento para recordarlo esa clase de pensamientos, sentimientos lo volvían débil y además de alegres eran dolorosos, así que agito la cabeza y continuo subiendo...

El profesor de pociones espero hasta que Harry subiera para bajar a Hermione y que esta pudiera apoyarse de otra persona. Al subir el anciano Snape apunto con su varita al suelo, los escalones empezaron a desvanecerse y su ahora suelo empezó a regenerase hasta cerrar por completo.

Harry miró a su alrededor era muy extraño por un momento se olvido de los mortifagos y dementores a los cuales podía ver perfectamente y que ahora estaban a escasos 25 metros y algunos de los mortifagos empezaron a correr, pero Harry ahora estaba contemplando el extraño cuarto en el que se encontraban, si , por que estaba seguro de que era un cuarto con paredes invisibles ya que a pesar de seguir lloviendo ninguna gota lo penetraba, el cuarto parecía extenderse a lo largo de 2 vagones más por que después de esos el techo estaba prácticamente empapado, estaba seguro que si sea cercaba a una de las orillas y resbalara no caería al suelo. En medio de todo el cuarto había algo que a Harry le pareció una colosal esfera de cristal color negro, la cual estaba conectada a varios cables y mecanismos mágicos que el no conocía.

Hermione ya podía sostenerse, se separo de Harry y se irguió , sabía que los demás no la entenderían, no quería parecer ante los demás una sangre sucia débil pero nadie había tenido que tomar todas esas pociones en el verano, ninguno había corrido el riesgo de jamás regresar a Hogwarts, nadie había sentido lo que sintió cuando la maldición la golpeo, su vida, su corta vida paso delante sus ojos , aquel sentimiento de desesperación, impotencia, decepción, tristeza, dolor, vacío, el pensamiento de ya no volver, de no volverlo a ver... Nadie había tenido que despertar en medio de la noche con aquellas terribles pesadillas, aquellas que amenazaban con apoderarse de ella aun estando despierta... tal vez Harry lo haría pero el ya tenia demasiados problemas como para agregarle los suyos.

-Granger-una voz gélida la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó y miro fijamente aquellos ojos color miel que la observaban; eran los ojos de Remus Lupin pero la mirada era distinta, era indiferente , despectiva, pocas veces capaz de expresar alguna emoción. Snape estuvo tentado a penetrar la mente de se alumna pero la situación no lo permitía por lo que prosiguió- Potter-dijo levantando la vista ya estaban muy cerca debía darse prisa- Esta cosa debe de ponerse en marcha, cuando lo haga toda aquella masa de dementores se nos vendrá encima y no me refiero solo a nosotros, por los mortifagos no me preocupo esta lloviendo y con las túnicas empapadas les será muy difícil seguirnos el paso- respiro hondo-prepárense para conjurar un patronus, espero que otros estudiantes también lo hagan – Harry supuso que así sería después de todos los panfletos "¿Cómo defenderse de un dementor: conjure su propio patronus" que el ministerio se encargó de repartir a cada casa donde viviera un mago.- También enseguida de que esto empiece a moverse poco a poco perderemos la barrera que nos protege.- dicho esto giros obre sus talones y corriendo se dirigió a la esfera negra. Harry lo siguió ya que quería saber como funcionaba aquella cosa. El viejo maquinista lo adelanto y llegó justo al tiempo que Snape se arrodillaba frente a la esfera.

A Harry le pareció que estaba hecha de acero pero Snape apoyo sus manos en ella, estas se hundieron poco a poco hasta dejar impresas sus huellas y las sacó justo a tiempo por que después todo el vagón se sacudió (un mortifago había atacado al encontrarse tan cerca), Snape se tambaleo y por poco cae de espaldas, Hermione se agarro de Harry para no caer pero de poco le sirvió por que el cayó sobre la esfera que para sorpresa de Harry era sólida y conservaba las huellas de Snape como si hubieran sido plasmadas hacia años...

El profesor de pociones se apresuró a volver a su posición, aparto a Harry y Hermione y enseguida volvió a colocar sus manos en las huellas, frunció el entrecejo y los muchachos y el anciano vieron como poco a poco una sustancia plateada al parecer liquida era transportada desde sus manos hasta la esfera, que en el lugar en donde se apoyaban las manos se tornaba roja con pequeñas palpitaciones... al dar tres de estas, la esfera se torno completamente escarlata brillante tan solo por un instante y el expreso inmediatamente comenzó la marcha.

Todo se oscureció solo la esfera que palpitaba de negro y rojo resplandecía en la penumbra, la lluvia empezó a estrellarse contra el pelo de Harry y un frió gélido chocó contra el, volteó y vio como todos los dementores arremetían contra ellos.

Gritos y más gritos inundaban el silencio pero después fueron callados por el miedo.

* * *

De verdad disculpen la tardanza, realmente el Fic y lo que me ha animado a continuarlo son sus reviews, por favor no se les olvide dejarme uno ; ) en este momento creo que lo estaré escribiendo por que me siento deprimid ay el escribir me ayuda, de nuevo gracias por sus reviews que son los que me inspiran a seguir con la historia : )

Bueno y ase resolvió el misterio que quedó en el otro capitulo y espero que ahora no resulte tan confusa y se vaya aclarando, o puede ser que yo no sea tan buena explicando...


End file.
